1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having display means for displaying an image in a predetermined resolution and a method of controlling the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to allow a user to select an image to be printed, a printing apparatus for printing image data according to the related art displays images to be printed in a QVGA size using, for example, a built-in monitor, and an output terminal may be provided for outputting the images to be printed to an external display apparatus to display the images (see JP-A-2007-274225 (Patent Document 1)).
A digital still camera not only displays images which have been imaged by the camera on a built-in display but also has an output terminal for outputting the images to an external display apparatus to display the images on the apparatus.
As a result of the spread of digital television receivers capable of displaying pictures in resolutions in compliance with HD (High Definition) video standards, there are increasing opportunities to enjoy high-vision pictures at home. An electronic apparatus including display means such as a printing apparatus or digital still camera as described above outputs images to be printed or images obtained by imaging to the digital television receiver as described above, the images being output as high-vision images. Thus, details of the images to be printed or the images obtained by imaging can be checked. This is advantageous especially for the images to be printed in that there is less possibility of finding problems in details of the images after printing them.